


Waves on the Ocean Shore

by ultimate_heartache



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Free Time Events (Dangan Ronpa), How Do I Tag, Kissing, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, basically they just makeout in the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_heartache/pseuds/ultimate_heartache
Summary: Hajime’s cheeks burned. His stomach flipped. He didn’t know how to respond to that. He waited for a moment, waiting for the crazed laughter and the declaration that that confession of love was just a joke, another line from a book he read. But it never came. There was only stunned silence, and the sound of waves crashing around them.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	Waves on the Ocean Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon-compliant rewrite of Nagito's final free time event, placed at the beginning of Chapter 4, so there will be spoilers up until that point. I haven't written fanfiction in YEARS but after playing these games I got hit with a surge of inspiration and also I have KomaHina brain 24/7 and wanted to crank out something short and sweet for them. So here you go, KomaHina FTE but make it on the beach and gay. Enjoy!!

_ You don’t understand?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Is it because you don’t have anyone to love?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Is it because you’re also someone who isn’t accepted by anyone?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ What a pity… I feel sorry for you. _

  
\---   
  
Mikan’s words from her trial yesterday still hung heavy in the air, reverberating around in Hajime Hinata’s head like a record player on loop. Those harsh words in particular had been directed towards Nagito, not to him, but he could still remember the sharp pang he felt in his heart when he saw the way they affected the other boy. That pained look on Nagito’s face.... He’d been left speechless by her sudden coldness. The whole class had been. That stark change in personality… could that truly have been the  _ real _ Mikan? All along? Under the influence of the Despair Disease, she’d been cursed with remembering her life up until coming to the island, and with it, the memory of a person she called her “beloved.”   
  
Despite everything she did, Hajime still couldn’t ignore the feelings of grief and mourning that lingered in his heart. The Mikan he had known, and considered his good friend, had been so kind and gentle. She wanted to help people, not hurt them. Hajime was going to choose to remember her like that. Whatever happened to her before coming to this island… Must have been severely traumatic. He shuddered thinking about it, and finally sat up on his bed. She was gone now. There was no use dwelling in those dark thoughts. He still had a few hours before nighttime… He didn’t really want to sit around in his room doing nothing.   
  
Hajime left his cottage and started walking, glancing around to see if there was anyone nearby who needed checking up on. The island seemed deathly still. Perfectly quiet. Only the sound of the wind whistling around Hajime’s ears was present. Maybe everyone was already resting in their rooms for the evening? It made sense, after all, the trial yesterday was exhausting, and after losing three of their friends… Most people probably wanted to be alone right now.    
  
Before he knew it his legs had carried him all the way to the beach, and he had almost decided to turn around and go back when he noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone was sitting on the shore, skipping stones across the ocean’s surface. That unruly white hair, and that dark green coat… He knew right away who it was. He halted his footsteps, stopping dead in his tracks.    
  
_ I should really turn back now, before he sees me... _ he thought to himself before swiveling around, making it only a few steps more before stopping again.  _ On second thought… _ Nagito seemed pretty upset after this past trial in particular, maybe he should go check up on him? After all, the only thing that scared Hajime more than spending time alone with Nagito… was leaving him all by himself. It was still unclear what he was capable of. Who knows what he might do?    
  
Hajime damn nearly convinced himself that was the only reason he was doing this as he walked up to his classmate.   
  
“...Hey, Nagito.”   
  
The brunet must have startled him, because the last stone he threw went off-course and sunk straight down into the water with an ungraceful splash.    
  
“Hajime, why are you…?” he started, turning around to face the other with a confused expression, “...no, the reason doesn’t matter. I’m grateful that you’re here.”    
  
His face settled once again into that beautiful carefree smile, and Hajime found that his posture relaxed just by looking at him. Wait, did he just… call him  _ beautiful  _ in his head? He shook off the thought, aggressively.    
  
“The reason I’m here is to uh… Check up on you. After… Yesterday.”    
  
Nagito almost looked like he was pretending not to know what he was talking about. 

“Yesterday? Oh, you mean the trial, huh?” he looked away with disinterest and skipped another stone, “what a complete waste of talent. Committing a murder for the sake of despair instead of hope? Disgusting. That’s totally unforgivable.”   
  
Hajime sat down as he was talking, nodding slowly. He kind of already knew his thoughts about that matter, as he had stated them yesterday. He felt like he was slowly beginning to understand Nagito more. His ideals might be a bit radical, but it was hard to deny that he was ultimately on the side of good. He wanted them to overcome despair together, and get out of this situation, right? Isn’t that what they all wanted?   
  
“No, but I mean… What Mikan said....”   
  
Nagito glanced upwards again, and his metallic grey eyes pierced through the other in a way that made him choke up on his words and cease his thoughts altogether.   
  
“Let’s walk along the shore,” the white haired boy said, standing up abruptly and not even sparing a glance backwards to make sure he was following.   
  
Hajime scrambled to his feet, dusting a thick layer of sand off his jeans before jogging up behind the other.   
  
“She’s right, I have no one,” Nagito started casually with a shrug of his shoulders, “Like I said before, my parents are dead, and I have no other relatives or friends. On top of all that, I’m not going to be living much longer anyways.”   
  
“...Huh?”   
  
“My diagnosis.  Stage 3 malignant lymphoma, accompanied by frontotemporal dementia. Even now, my brain is deteriorating bit by bit while I’m speaking to you…”   
  
“...Y-You’re kidding, right?” Hajime stammered out.    
  
“My life expectancy is between half a year to a year… Right after I was diagnosed, I was accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy. I believed that balanced everything out, but now these killings are occuring, y’know? As soon as my life entered the final round, it quickly became a rollercoaster ride!” Nagito seemed more and more excitable as he spoke, his arms wide open and his fingers spread out as he visualized what he was saying.    
  
“But it’s going to be alright… No matter the bad luck that happens, good luck always lies just beyond it. The reason I’m alive is because I always believe in hope, no matter what…. You understand, right Hajime….? You and I are a lot alike, y’know.”    
  
Hajime didn’t know why, but he took just a little bit of offense to that comment. Everything Nagito has done… Maybe he was starting to understand his reasoning, but he couldn’t forgive him. No. They were nothing alike.    
  
“I’m different from you,” he said firmly, giving Nagito a stone cold glare that went entirely to waste as the other continued to look straight ahead.   
  
“Ah, I see,” he laughed quietly, but there was no humor in his voice, “then it seems there is no one who is willing to inherit my soul. I have no parents, no siblings, no relatives… Not even friends or acquaintances… Because of my self-righteous thoughts, everyone distanced themselves from me. Now that I’m on the verge of death, I’ve finally realized what I wanted all along: somebody’s love.”   


Hajime stopped suddenly, feeling those words hit the bottom of his stomach like a dense pit of guilt. _Does Nagito really think he’s that unlovable…?_ _Did I... make him feel this way…?_ If he did, he certainly didn’t mean to. Maybe he could have treated him a little bit better...  
  
“No, that’s wrong! You--” he wasn’t even sure what words were about to spill out of his mouth next, but Naigto cut him off before either of them could find out.  
  
“I read a book about something like that the other day… It was right of me to cite a book written for the masses. Thanks to that, I was able to gain your empathy.”  
  
The heavy pit in Hajime’s stomach evaporated, and turned into nothing but irritation.

“All of that…? You were lying just now??” the brunet demanded angrily, stepping in front of Nagito suddenly so he was forced to stop walking and look at him. This action only seemed to enthrall the other, his steel eyes now a spiraling silver as he took in the sight of his furious classmate.   
  
“Ah!~ Have you finally decided to kill me, Hajime?” he asked excitedly, “if you want, I’ll prepare the perfect crime. Then you can kill me, and you’ll be saved!”    
  
“What? No, I’m not going to--”   
  
Nagito started laughing maniacally, and grabbed Hajime by the shoulders, shaking him.   
  
“Hahahahaha! Let’s commit the perfect crime together, so despair can become the foundation of hope!”   
  
“Nagito, stop it, let-- go--!” Hajime forcefully pushed him back, but the taller boy’s fingers were clenched so tightly around the fabric of his shirt that it caused them both to fall into the soft, wet sand below, with Hajime on top.   
  
Hajime looked down at Nagito as the tide came in under them, just high enough to make wisps of white-blond hair swim and curl around the boy on the bottom, but stopped before it was able to reach his face. He didn’t even seem to notice, and continued on his frenzied ramble.   
  
“You can do it! I believe in you. After all, you tolerated someone like me all this time… I’m sure a bright hope is sleeping inside you, too!” The undertow dragged back, leaving Nagito with wet hair and Hajime with soaked knees and sleeves. The latter was utterly speechless, until suddenly he was being rolled over, towards the side even closer to the ocean.   
  
Now Hajime was on the bottom, and the second time a wave crashed on the shore, he had to shut his eyes tight as the water rushed towards him and bubbled up just over his face. He sputtered slightly, more anger welling up inside of him. What was  _ wrong  _ with this guy??   
  
“Nagito!” he hissed in annoyance. The other only laughed innocently, as if they were playing.   
  
“You know, it’d be really easy for one of us to drown the other right now,” he purred, his voice suddenly dropping into something of a seductive whisper as he leaned down close to Hajime’s face, “it wouldn’t leave much evidence...”   
  
“Are you...  _ seriously _ trying to get me to kill you?” Hajime asked in disbelief, then turned his head to the side again to avoid another onslaught of saltwater against him. It hit the back of his head and splashed upwards, droplets raining down on both of them after.    
  
“Well? Aren’t you going to defend yourself? I mean jeez, I’m not  _ that  _ heavy, am I, Hinata-kun?~”   
  
This crazy bastard was going to drive him insane. But he was right. Nagito may have been an inch or two taller but he weighed barely anything at all, and Hajime was definitely stronger. He could throw him off easily if he wanted to. In fact, he could just stand up and walk away from this whole stupid situation.   
  
But for some reason, he didn’t. Instead he huffed and rolled them over once again, pinning Nagito by his shoulders, the both of them getting even closer to the ocean. The back of his shirt and jeans were soaked now and sticking uncomfortably to his skin. Water dripped down the back of his neck. He shivered. 

Nagito’s eyes darted towards the water, where another wave was headed from. His eyes widened before squeezing shut and he inhaled, holding his breath as the water level went completely above his face for just a few short moments. When he could breathe again he wiped the water away from his eyes, and stared up at Hajime almost expectantly.   
  
_ What… does he want from me, exactly?  _ Hajime asked himself, wondering why looking down at a soaking wet Nagito was suddenly making his heart twist around inside his chest. His face started to flush warmly, and suddenly the cool water dripping off his body didn’t feel so uncomfortable.   
  
“I-- uhm…” he stuttered dumbly, not really sure what to do next. If they kept rolling each other over like this, someone really  _ was  _ going to drown. Or at the very least, accidentally swallow some ocean water, and that wouldn’t be too good either.    
  
Nagito made the choice for him, hooking his legs around Hajime’s waist, and using his lower body strength to flip them over yet again.   
  
_ Splash. _ _   
_ _   
_ They were fully in the water now, the surface level bouncing around the edges of Hajime’s face, threatening to submerge him entirely. Nagito kept chuckling, hands in the water beside his head, fingers digging deep into the wet sand below.    
  
“You look cute, all dumbfounded and confused like that…” the white-haired boy hummed in amusement, a curved grin pulling up one corner of his mouth.   
  
“...Huh?” Before he had time to process what he said and respond properly, he noticed that another particularly large wave was quickly coming towards them. Hajime didn’t feel like letting himself get totally drowned, and on instinct he lurched upwards, grabbing onto Nagito for support and clinging to him as the wave, thankfully, crashed harmlessly around their shoulders and no higher.   
  
He was left hugging a grinning Nagito, who was smiling like he’d just won the lottery for the second time in his life. Hajime pulled slightly away to look at him, but didn’t break the embrace. Not that he had a choice. He hadn’t noticed at first, but Nagito was clinging to him, too. The taller one’s arms were looped around his waist, holding him flush against the other.    
  
“Can I tell you something?” Nagito asked softly, his voice now nothing but a breathy whisper.    
  
Hajime just nodded quietly.   
  
“Hajime... never forget. From the bottom of my heart... I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you.”   
  
Hajime’s cheeks burned. His stomach flipped. He didn’t know how to respond to that. He waited for a moment, waiting for the crazed laughter and the declaration that that confession of love was just a joke, another line from a book he read. But it never came. There was only stunned silence, and the sound of waves crashing around them.    
  
And then, Hajime did something he couldn’t even begin to rationalize. But he couldn’t help it. It just felt  _ right.  _ Something was pulling him in towards the other, like the draw of undertow. He leaned in that few extra inches, finally closing the gap between him. His eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips to Nagito’s. They were… surprisingly soft.   
  
Nagito released what sounded like a sigh of relief into the kiss, like a huge tension had just been lifted from his shoulders. He moved his lips back almost immediately, his hands on Hajime’s hips now pulling him in impossibly close.   
  
_ Was this… what he’d been waiting for earlier?  _ Hajime wondered, _ was he thinking about kissing me this entire time?  _ _   
_ _   
_ That thought made Hajime’s heart flutter again, and he deepened the kiss, curling wet strands of platinum hair around his fingers. Nagito sighed contentedly when the other tightened his grip, which pulled at the hair on the back of his neck gently.    
  
The water continued to rise and fall around them. It made Hajime feel like he was floating. Or was that just Nagito? This effect that the other had on him… He never wanted to admit it. Something about him was so infuriating, but so intriguing at the same time. Nagito Komaeda was constantly plaguing his thoughts.  _ What is Nagito doing right now? Is he getting into trouble somewhere? How dangerous is he? What is going on in that head of his? How can I understand him better? I haven’t seen him in a while, is he hurt? Is he... dead…?  _ _   
_ _   
_ And now this. His mind was reeling with a whirlwind of conflicting thoughts and emotions as he clung to him desperately in the ocean, dripping wet, the sun setting behind them as they kissed each other like they were the last two people left in the whole world.    
  
Eventually, it had to end. Hajime had no concept of how many minutes had gone by before they finally slowed to a stop. Was it Nagito who pulled away first…? His head was spinning.   
  
Nagito pressed their foreheads together, a sleepy smile on his kiss-swollen lips. “Wow…” he whispered, “I really am…  _ so unbelievably lucky….”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Hajime laughed breathlessly. “Nagito…” he murmured, “you aren’t alone. I need to make sure you know that. You aren’t unlovable. You… have me.”   
  
It may have been an indirect, roundabout way of saying he loved him too, but Hajime didn’t have it in him to outright accept or deny Nagito’s confession right now. He had yet to sort out his thoughts, which were still racing through his mind at a mile a minute. He wasn’t entirely sure what his feelings were for the other; if anything he was more confused now than ever. One thing was for certain… He was going to be thinking about this kiss all night, and probably all week.    
  
It seemed to be good enough for Nagito though, who smiled and eagerly gave the brunet one last quick peck on the lips.    
  
“It’s getting late, the nighttime announcement will be playing soon. Let’s head back to the cabins together, okay?” he asked hopefully.   
  
Hajime nodded, and they stood up together. His soaking wet clothes dragged on him heavily, but right now…   
  
Hajime Hinata felt weightless.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH that was really short and dumb I know but I just wanted to get a feel for writing their characters before diving into anything of more substance,, hence all the canon dialogue ripped right from the game haha. Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated, but please be gentle ;w;/


End file.
